


Quello che avrebbe dovuto

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Impala Stories, Music!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	Quello che avrebbe dovuto

Avrebbe dovuto essere un Westfalia.

 

Avrebbe dovuto.

 

Avrebbe dovuto avere lavandino, letti, frigorifero, sedili, gabinetto, un tavolo pieghevole, e la linea allegramente pacioccona di un bruco grassoccio.

 

Avrebbe dovuto portare in vacanza una allegra famigliola da perfetta statistica con padre, madre, due figli e lo 0,4 di un "sì, stiamo pensando a farne un altro, in effetti".

 

Avrebbe dovuto.

 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto essere guidato da un vedovo con gli occhi rossi di fumo, di sonno e di lacrime non versate.

 

Non avrebbe dovuto essere un'Impala.

 

Non avrebbe.

 

Ma non avrebbero mai dovuto esserci due bambini addormentati sui sedili posteriori dividendosi una giacca di pelle come coperta.

 

Avrebbe dovuto avere una nuova vernice in qualche colore assurdo e imbarazzante perché 'è più sicuro, in caso di nebbia', e tendine a fiori per sostituire le vecchie gelosie, e la moquette seminata di giocattoli, e la tenda esterna per campeggiare.

 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto ospitare la dedizione di un bambino di cinque anni che culla un bebé di pochi mesi, la crescita di due ragazzini dalle gambe troppo lunghe per i loro jeans, le liti di due adolescenti troppo uniti per allontanarsi e troppo vicini per non ferirsi a vicenda, il silenzio di due giovani che si alternavano alla guida dietro al nuovo furgone del padre.

 

Avrebbe dovuto avere il lunotto posteriore costellato di stelline fluorescenti, venire usato sempre di meno, e invecchiare con grazia in giardino mentre i nonni lo usano ancora ogni tanto per andare in giro e i nipoti lo chiamano imbarazzati "il coso".

 

Ma non avrebbe mai dovuto avere un soldatino nel posacenere e dei lego incastrati nei bocchettoni dell'aria, macinare chilometri ripercorrendo anno dopo anno la distanza tra la terra e la luna, e venire riparato dopo ogni piccolo o grande disastro da mani amorevoli mentre qualcuno canticchia e ogni tanto borbotta "non preoccuparti, baby".

 

Avrebbe dovuto essere troppo piccolo per quattro persone e le valigie coi vestiti e le provviste e i libri di scuola per i compiti delle vacanze e il giradischi a valigia per non rischiare che la puntina salti e la chitarra che papà suona la sera davanti al falò quando vuole dimenticarsi che il suo lavoro è fare il meccanico.

 

Ma non avrebbero mai potuto starci i borsoni coi vestiti e una cassa di birra e una cesta di cibo spazzatura e due chitarre e un basso e il basso di scorta e una collezione di armoniche a bocca e una tastiera sfasciata e i microfoni e le casse perché 'quelle dei pub fanno schifo, amico' e i resti di una vecchia batteria e "Oh andiamo, sul serio? Un contrabbasso rockabilly, Sammy? E dove lo ficchiamo, sul portapacchi che non c'è?"

 

"È Sam. E nel bagagliaio ci può stare un cadavere, volendo."


End file.
